jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Sig
|membership = Krew (formerly) Damas |height = 6'6" |weight = 122.4 kg |species = Human |gender = Male |equipment = Peace Maker rifle |voice actor = Phil LaMarr }} '''Sig' is a support character in Jak II, Jak 3, and Jak X: Combat Racing. He was first introduced as a wastelander working for Krew in Haven City, collecting artifacts and trophies outside the city walls. However, in the third game, it is revealed that Sig was actually a spy working for Spargus king, Damas. In Jak X: Combat Racing, he re-appeared as a supporting character. He is currently the king of Spargus, succeeding the late King Damas.Jak 3 History Before Jak II Sig was sent to Haven City by Damas in order to find his son, Mar. Damas apparently lost his son in the city, and wished Sig to retrieve him. While there, Sig somehow met Krew, and began working for him as a wastelander, retrieving artifacts and trophies (metal head skulls) outside the city walls. Sig had been working for Krew for years before the events of Jak II, according to him,Jak II though the amount of years remains unknown. ''Jak II'' in the Underport with his Peace Maker.]] Sig was first met in Jak II when Torn sent Jak and Daxter to deliver a package of eco ore to Krew at the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon. Sig was the first one the two met in the entrance to the bar, and would later hand Jak his Morph Gun and Scatter Gun mod with it. Jak was also given the mission "Protect Sig at the pumping station" during which they shot down spyder gunners to collect their trophies afterwards. Eventually, as Jak and Sig grew closer, Sig revealed to them that he thought Krew was "in over his head" and wanted to break away from the crime lord. When Krew obtained the ruby key, he sent Sig down into the Underport to open ancient passageways. When Sig completed the task, metal heads flooded passages and the city, revealing that Krew had sabotaged and betrayed the city. Sig expressed his desire to eliminate Krew in return, though Jak and Daxter already completed such task. Jak and Daxter then further escort Sig out of the Underport, and just before the exit elevator, a large metal-pede (which also chased them shortly before their arrival to the exit of the Underport) crashed through the ceiling and fell on top of Sig, crushing the bridge he was standing on, sending him into the dark depths below. Sig was presumed dead until he appeared at the celebration at the Naughty Ottsel towards the end of the game, where it became evident he survived the metal-pede. ''Jak 3'' Sig returned to Spargus during Jak 3, and first appeared in the cutscene following the mission "Defeat marauders in arena", during which Damas ordered Sig to kill Jak, or vice versa, as it was Arena of Death tradition, not to be defiled by anyone. They both refused and were sent to Damas' throne for punishment. As Damas stated, they would have normally been cast out and banished from Spargus, though given Sig's work in Haven, and Jak's usefulness, he showed mercy upon them, given that they complete the mission "Destroy eggs in nest", in which Jak and Sig had to use the Gila Stomper to destroy metal head egg infestations. Sig is later seen during the mission "Blow open tower door", where he accompanied Jak, Daxter, and Jinx in a HellCat cruiser, protecting Torn driving a cargo transport to blow open the door to the Metal Head tower. After the mission, it was Sig who handed Jak his Super Nova upgrade. He is seen a few more times in-game operating vehicles, and towards the end was sitting on the throne of Spargus in the Arena of Death as king (replacing Damas who had died while fighting alongside Jak in the palace ruins). ''Jak X: Combat Racing'' Sig was one of only a few members of Rayn's combat racing team who were not poisoned by black shade, as he did not attend the will reading on the basis of his distrust in Krew's schemes. He returned early on in the game and joined the group, when Ashelin challenges his commitment with, "Easy for you to say, your life is not on the line". He replies "For my friends, it is" showing a selfless attitude towards his friends. He used the Howler 99 during the Red Eco Cup, the Hammer Head during the Green Eco Cup, Yellow Eco Cup, and exhibition mode; and the Anvil RTX during the Blue Eco Cup. Characteristics Personality Sig is, initially, an intimidating figure, depicted as big, burly, and muscular, with an evident experience-in-combat tone to him. However, as he grows closer to someone, he becomes more laid back and even comedic, often displaying traits of a fighting spirit, ready to go in to battle, and taking heavy enjoyment out of killing metal heads. One of his oft-heard mannerisms is calling people "chilli pepper" or "cherry". He is also very defensive, at one point in Jak 3 stating he would rather quickly pick a winning side and "toy with peoples lives" as they had "toyed" with his. Despite this, he is very loyal, to both Jak and Daxter, as well as Damas, his king. He refused to battle his close friends he met in Haven, all the while very trusting and loyal to Damas. Appearance .]] Sig is a tall, husky human male, and standing at 6'6" is the tallest character in the series. He has green eyes, dark skin, and no apparent hair (though it may just be concealed with his metallic helmet). He has a synthetic right eye, the use of which is unknown, though it has metal roots clutching into his skin so it could be there for medical purposes, and is quite possibly permanent. He wears brown clothing, with a dark brown shirt and light brown pants, and has large dark blue gloves. He has various metal plates of armor, closely resembling the metal heads' armor in pattern, color, and material. His shoulder plates resemble the top half of a metal head skull. He also wears some metallic device in front of his face, placed on his chest, connected to two tubes running towards his back, very similar to those seen on Torn and other Krimzon Guard characters including guards. He also wears head protection along his jaw line, chin, and on the top of his head. In his combat racing uniform, Sig's clothing is a lot less hefty, slimming down a small amount, with minimal brown clothing and little armor. Equipment .]] Sig wears armor that appears to be made of the same material metal head armor is, and is possibly collected and reused metal head armor. His most notable piece of equipment is his rifle, which can fire simple blasts similar to a pistol, but is also equipped with a Peace Maker mod towards the end (signified by a metal head skull). While primary fire is that of the rifle, Sig can charge a Peace Maker shot within a certain matter of time, which appears to be very slow-going in ''Jak II, while speeding up exponentially in Jak 3. The blast is as effective as it is powerful, hitting opponents at long-range with precision, and is powerful enough to destroy entire walls and steel-made tanks. Trivia *Sig has a small Precursor alphabet tattoo on his right forearm reading "life". *Sig is the only dark-skinned character aside from a few Haven citizens seeing walking around during Jak II and Jak 3. Gallery Sig from Jak II concept art.png References Category:Characters in Jak II Category:Characters in Jak 3 Category:Characters in Jak X: Combat Racing Category:Wastelanders